The University of California, San Francisco (UCSF), in collaboration with the University of Arizona and a contributing group of community treatment programs (CTPs), proposes to continue a cooperative agreement to lead a node in the National Drug Abuse Treatment Clinical Trials Network (CTN). Our research node consists of a Regional Research and Training Center (RRTC) at UCSF that is linked in partnership with researchers and CTPs in California and Arizona. The goal of the research node is to participate in and conduct high-quality multi-site clinical trials of interventions for drug abuse and to guide the development, dissemination, and adoption of effective interventions in the field. In the initial funding period a strong, collaborative infrastructure was established with bi-directional communication among treatment and research communities. The node demonstrated high-quality participation in seven CTN research protocols, including five multi-site clinical trials, the node obtained funding for five studies that used the CTN as a platform for research, and the node is co-leading an emerging clinical trial of HIV rapid testing and counseling. The specific aims of this proposal are to: (1) Participate in clinical trials of treatments for drug abuse. The node makes a special contribution to HIV/AIDS and co-occurring disorders, health services research, and dissemination. (2) Collaborate with the national CTN leadership in research studies, with special attention to patients with co-occurring problems. The CA-AZ Node will co-lead, with the Florida Node, a study of HIV rapid testing and counseling. It also proposes a research concept linking methamphetamine-dependent patients to treatment by using recovery management checkups. (3) Use the CTN as a research platform by conducting at least three extramurally funded studies linked to the CTN. Node personnel will also continue to seek extramural support for "platform studies." (4) Further develop the CTN as a training site by partnering with existing research training programs at UCSF and University of Arizona. We will involve at least one new trainee each year, collaborate with two Native American programs to develop research capacity, and apply for at least one minority supplement to the core grant. (5) Aid in using the CTN as a site for dissemination research by partnering with local, regional, and national activities. Closing the gap between research and treatment is one of the most critical unresolved issues in drug abuse, and the NIDA CTN can have a significant role. Based on the CA-AZ Node's experience, access to unique and hard-to- reach populations, and a knowledgeable team of investigators and CTPs, this research node has the potential to accelerate the advance of clinical trials and translational research in the coming years.